


A reminder to myself.

by Shell_Boi



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen, I wrote this instead of cutting myself, It's just another vent, just take it, seriously don't pay attention to this, so idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:31:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shell_Boi/pseuds/Shell_Boi
Summary: Just things I need to remember.





	A reminder to myself.

Just because you apologize doesn't mean you're good enough.  
Just because you apologize doesn't mean you're good enough.  
Just because you apologize doesn't mean you're good enough.   
Just because you apologize doesn't mean you're good enough. 

If you hurt them it's your fault and you deserve to feel bad.   
If you hurt them it's your fault and you deserve to feel bad.   
If you hurt them it's your fault and you deserve to feel bad.   
If you hurt them it's your fault and you deserve to feel bad. 

You're bad and you should stop talking because everyone would be happier.   
You're bad and you should stop talking because everyone would be happier.   
You're bad and you should stop talking because everyone would be happier.   
You're bad and you should stop talking because everyone would be happier. 

Feeling bad about it doesn't make you a better person.   
Feeling bad about it doesn't make you a better person.   
Feeling bad about it doesn't make you a better person.   
Feeling bad about it doesn't make you a better person. 

You're toxic. You deserve this. You're toxic. You deserve this. You're toxic. You deserve this. You're toxic. You deserve this. You're toxic. You deserve this.You're toxic. You deserve this. You're toxic. You deserve this. You're toxic. You deserve this. You're toxic. You deserve this. You're toxic. You deserve this. You're toxic. You deserve this. You're toxic. You deserve this.You're toxic. You deserve this. You're toxic. You deserve this. You're toxic. You deserve this. You're toxic. You deserve this. You're toxic. You deserve this. You're toxic. You deserve this. You're toxic. You deserve this.You're toxic. You deserve this. You're toxic. You deserve this. You're toxic. You deserve this. You're toxic. You deserve this. You're toxic. You deserve this. You're toxic. You deserve this. You're toxic. You deserve this.You're toxic. You deserve this. You're toxic. You deserve this. 

They shouldn't love you. No one should. He'll leave you eventually because you're bad and you should feel awful about yourself. 

Don't talk anymore. 

You make them uncomfortable. 

You make them feel worse.

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate if you care about me, or if you're somehow one of my friends reading this, but don't try to change my mind on this shit. It's been a long ass day and yknow what it's emotionally draining to just try and say something nice while you're feeling ba and then have them get mad at you. 
> 
> I deserve it anyway, though.
> 
> So its schwatever.


End file.
